All Around Me
by XxEtoliexX
Summary: Songfic for darkmeows ENJOY DAMMIT!


Konbawa minna-san. Keisuke here, with my first songfic. Be gentle, I **bruise** easily.

This is for darkmeows, who requested a ShuuheixIchigo. I hope it is to your liking, since Shuuhei won't be making an appearance for a long time in...Yeah.

Pairing: ShuuheixIchigo, GrimmjowxUlquiorra

Warning: Umm, slash yaoi, language, slight AU, Kinky chair smexzorz. :D Like, srsly. Kink-eh. And very smutty on my part. -blush- And uhh, voyeur-ishness on the arancarrs part...

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH((Taito Kubo)) or All Around Me((Flyleaf)). Haa, you can't sue me nao.

Rating: M

-All Around Me-

_My_ _hands_ _are_ _searching_ _for_ _you;_ _My_ _arms_ _are_ _outstretched_ _towards_ _you_

Ichigo snorted as the shinigami entered his room, his footsteps soft. Why was it all the shinigami made their entrance through the window, and not the door like a normal person? Oh yeah, they aren't normal. Shuuhei gave a smirk as he crawled over to the desk Ichigo was occupying, his fingers dancing over the papers sprawled about. "Ichigo."

_I_ _feel_ _you_ _on_ _my_ _fingertips;_ _My_ _tongue_ _dances_ _behind_ _my_ _lips_ _for_ _you_

Ichigo shuddered at the warm breath on his neck, his lips parted as he panted for breath. The teen groaned as the shinigami now stood behind his chair, strong arms wrapping around his waist as the older buried his face in the mop of orange. "Ichigo, can we tonight?" The boy shrugged slightly, making a move to stand up, Shuuhei immediately taking the seat.

_This_ _fire_ _rising_ _through_ _my_ _being;_ _Burning_ _I'm_ _not_ _used_ _to_ _seeing_ _you_

Shuuhei patted his lap playfully as he smirked up at the teen, who was huffing and fuming, but saddled down on the older's lap, making sure to rub against the man uncomfortably. Shuuhei chuckled as he kissed fervently at the teen's neck, occasionally giving a tiny nip or suck. Ichigo, in return, groaned as he continued to rub against the shinigami, one hand clinging to the man's back as the other covered his mouth.

_I'm_ _alive,_ _I'm_ _alive_

"D-dammit...I-I never said you could do this!" Ichigo hissed as his shirt was tugged from his shoulders, his scarred chest now exposed to the shinigami. Shuuhei chuckled and licked playfully at a pert nipple, reveling in the tiny groan that emitted from the berry's lips. "You're so turned on, and you're going to turn me away? Tsk, Ichigo. I thought I taught you better. Now hold on to the chair." With that the shinigami lifted the boy up slightly, his mouth covering the clothed erection.

_I_ _can_ _feel_ _you_ _all_ _around_ _me;_ _Thickening_ _the_ _air_ _I'm_ _breathing_

Ichigo wimpered, his hands immediately clinging to the chair, as instructed, his body hunched over Shuuhei's. The shinigami smiled wickedly as his tongue darted out to rub along the hardened organ, humming softly as the berry continued to moan. His body was shaking as his knees now rested on either side of Shuuhei, the limbs near to falling off the tiny chair.

_Holding_ _on_ _to_ _what_ _I'm_ _feeling;_ _Savoring_ _this_ _heart_ _that's_ _healing_

Reaching around, Shuuhei's fingers ran playfully against the boy's rear, enticing more noise from the berry, his hips rocking slightly, begging for his release. "S-shuuhei..._please_..." The shinigami gave another lick to the jeaned member before manuevering the boy around, so he was back on the man's lap, his body eveloped by Shuuhei as he kissed gingerly at the berry's ear. "Oh Ichigo, it looks like you won't have enough energy to satisfy me. But I'll live, since you're being cute tonight."

_My_ _hands_ _float_ _up_ _above_ _me;_ _And_ _you_ _whisper_ _you_ _love_ _me_

Ichigo's feet propped up against the desk, legs spread wide as Shuuhei's teasing hands slid their way down his body, stopping every so often to play at the little kinks he knew all too well. As one hand traveled back up to turn the boy's head to face the shinigami, the other slid down, catching the troublesome zipper between his index and thumb. Ichigo moved closer, his lips making contact with the older's, his hands holding at the man's hair. "S-shuuhei..."

_And I_ _begin_ _to_ _fade;_ _Into_ _our_ _secret_ _place_

The shinigami gave a knowing smile, once again kissing the boy before nuzzling his face against the berry's shoulder, his hand quickly pulling the zipper down. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as Shuuhei peered over his shoulder, his grin pressed to the boy's skin. Slowly, the shinigami wiggled his fingers into the skin tight jeans as he licked softly at the tanned neck presented to him.

_The_ _music_ _makes_ _me_ _sway;_ _The_ _angels_ _singing_ _say_

Ichigo grunted and wimpered, his hand once again covering his mouth as he bucked against Shuuhei's hand, his feet occasionally slipping from their perch, tears collected in his eyes. The shinigami's nails scrapped deftly against the organ, the berry letting out a wail as his back arched, his legs shaking violently. Shuuhei gave a smirk as he continued the action, pre-cum sliding between his fingers. "You're so close. Wouldn't it suck if I just..."

_We_ _are_ _alone_ _with_ _you; I_ _am_ _alone_ _and_ _they_ _are_ _too_ _with_ _you_

Slowly, Shuuhei removed his hand, chuckling as Ichigo let out a whine of disapproval. "D-dammit you...I-I didn't tell you to stop!" The shingami tilted his head, his eyes wide in amusement. "You didn't tell me to jerk you off either, but I did it anyway, so I think I can stop if I want." Ichigo bounced like a child, a high pitched whine running through his throat. "B-but now I _want_ you to, so don't stop!" The shinigami smirked, his hands playing with the hem of the berry's jeans. "Why don't you just jerk yourself off?"

_And_ _so I_ _cry;_ _The_ _light_ _is_ _white;_ _And I_ _see_ _you_

Ichigo blushed bright red as he looked down at his throbbing erection, then back to Shuuhei, who watched patiently, one brow quirked. The boy bit his lip as he nuzzled back in the older's hold, his hand wrapping around his erection, a tiny hiss escaping his lips. Shuuhei grinned as he watched the boy work at himself, panting and moaning the shinigami's name repeatedly as he quicked his pace.

_I'm_ _alive,_ _I'm_ _alive,_ _I'm_ _alive_

Shuuhei chuckled as he gripped at the berry's hips, his own member rubbing against the boy's rear. "Nnn, Ichigo, can I do more?" Ichigo huffed and wimpered, his head thrown back as both his hands wrapped around his erection now, his back slightly arched as he tortured himself for the shinigami. The man grinned widely now, his hands traveling from the boy's hips to his thighs, lifting the limbs up in the air, his laugh muffled in the berry's shoulder. Ichigo let out another whine as his body was presented to the shinigami, his hands stilling as he tried to wriggle free.

_I_ _can_ _feel_ _you_ _all_ _around_ _me;_ _Thickening_ _the_ _air_ _I'm_ _breathing_

"S-stop that, you! It's embarrassing!" Shuuhei smirked as he spread the limbs further apart, reveling in the wimpers of disapproval as the cool air hit Ichigo's lower half, no doubt making the berry extremely uncomfortable. "You didn't give me an answer. Can I?" The shinigami's mouth pressed gingerly to the berry's ear, his tongue flicking out the caress and tease at the unmarred lobe. Ichigo grunted as he again, wiggled around until finally pulling away, only to fall against the desk, his rear presented to Shuuhei.

_Holding_ _on_ _to_ _what_ _I'm_ _feeling;_ _Savoring_ _this_ _heart_ _that's_ _healing_

"A-ah...shit. Don't you dare get any ideas! I just fell!" Ichigo blushed brightly as the shinigami's fingers danced about the boy's rear, a smirk on his features. "We don't have time for this, Ichigo. Have any lube? Or can I just thrust away?" The berry glared daggers at the man while his hand searched for the drawer, eventually finding it. He gave rough pull, surprised the box didn't fling out, and dug out a tiny bottle. Shuuhei chuckled as he took the tube, uncapping it and coating his erection with the cool liquid.

_Take_ _my_ _hand, I_ _give_ _it to_ _you,_ _Now_ _you_ _own_ _me_, _All I_ _am_

Ichigo grunted, his forehead pressed to the desk as Shuuhei's pressed against him, his body hunched over the teen. "Ichigo. Kiss me, nee?" The berry blushed as he turned back, his lips connecting with the older's briefly before he pulled back to cry out. "Shit! It still hurts you...Fuck..." Shuuhei grinned in triumph. rolling his hips playfully, earning him another grunt from the berry. "Sorry. Figured you'd want that bit over with quickly."

_You_ _said_ _you_ _would_ _never_ _leave_ _me; I_ _believe_ _you, I_ _believe_

The pace was slow at first, Ichigo biting back wimpers as Shuuhei trailed gentle kisses down the boy's neck, his bitten nails crapping across the teen's chest deftly. Ichigo pressed back shyly, a hand coming up to hold at Shuuhei's as the two rocked together, their breathing filling the humid air. The teen knew he was getting too loud as he pressed his head roughly against the drywall, a raspy moan ripping its way through his lungs, his legs shaking. It was more than obvious now, that he was so close.

_I_ _can_ _feel_ _you_ _all_ _around_ _me;_ _Thickening_ _the_ _air_ _I'm_ _breathing_

Shuuhei grunted as he nuzzled his face against the sweat-slicked skin before him, giving one last thrust before feeling the boy clench around him, the berry let out a magnificent cry, his back arching as he bucked back. The shinigami gave a low hoarse moan against the berry's ear, his orgasm coming in full. After their few minutes of basking in the after glow of sex, Ichigo grimased and pulled away, choosing his nice fluffy bed over the sullied desk, his face smothered by a nearby pillow. "Ahh, Shuuhei, c'mere." The shinigami smile softly as he settled down next to the teen, his arm drapping over his back lazily. "I seriously need to start coming less often. Best sex I've had in a while." Shuuhei laughed brightly as Ichigo threw a glare and pillow at him, the teen's cheeks tinged pink. And so a game of pillow fighting ensued.

_Holding_ _on_ _to_ _what_ _I'm_ _feeling;_ _Savoring_ _this_ _heart_ _that's_ _healed_

Grimmjow stuck his tongue our at the display before him, his nose scrunched up in disgust. "Didja see the way they were goin' at it? Fuckin' gross." Ulquiorra sighed in frustration as he wrapped his thin arms around the fuming arancarr, his face buring in the crook of his neck. "Grimmjow, if it bothers you so much then go pull them apart. Ruin our mission. And don't come to me when you're horny." With that said, the raven haired arancarr was off through the rip in the dark night sky, the bluenette following after as he cursed and mumbled, leaving the two shingami to their antics.

-Owari-

I hope you all enjoyed teh smutzorz!! Look out for the sequel -Constant- a new series that will be posted mid-October. But here is a preview!

-**Constant**-

Without fail, Isshin would check up on Ichigo every few hours, simply to make sure that I wasn't there, defiling his son. And sometimes, I'm not. Otherwise, we would be talking, curled up together as we ate popcorn. When this happened, and Isshin entered, we would throw the kernals at the man. It wasn't because we hated him, or anything like that. We just did it because he'd interrupt us in our converstation of what was the best, orgasmic position we haven't tried yet.

"Nee, Ichigo. Yamamoto-san is letting me stay in this world for awhile. He says it's to protect you, should Aizen-san make a move to attack."

Ichigo looks up at me from his spot on my lap, his hand reaching up to trace over the scars that marred my face. "So, you need a place to stay?" I shake my hand, holding his hand to my cheek as I grin. "Naw. I got a place secured."

-**Constant**-

At first, I wanted the song to fit perfectly with twhat was going on, but in the end...Well...-re-reads- Ahahahahahha, no connection!! Man, I phail at songfics. :D

Keisuke, OUT!


End file.
